The New and Revised Spongebob Movie II
by midnight's fat
Summary: Sequel to New and Revised Spongebob Movie.


I don't own Spongebob Squarepants In any way. It belongs to Nickelodeon

The New and Revised Spongebob Movie II

Well Squidward _thought _he won. But now we'll see if he really did. Now Squidward made the Krusty Krab his new headquarters.

"Hello Mr. Tentacles" said a happy voice.

"What do you want Plankton?"

"Well sir, I want to see if you'd like the new law I was thinking about?"

"Fine, but don't waste my time. I have to get back home soon. I've got a date."

"Oh yes you won't be sorry. Everyone can have a scheduled date and time for you to throw insults at them!"

"Well I do like that idea…"

Plankton looked at Squidward with excitement, but unfortunately…

"It's too stupid for even Spongebob to like it."

"Oh ok."

"In fact I'd say that Spongebob is smarter than you."

"Yes sir, I'll try to be better next time"

"Anything like that again would be dumber than Spongebob. So we won't be having this talk again will we?"

"No sir"

"Good now get out"

"Ok"

Squidward and plankton didn't know that Spongebob was listening in the Krusty Krab Former kitchen. He heard everything about Squidward calling him dumb. He wanted revenge.

"Hello Mr. Tentacles"

"What now, Plankton?"

"I have another idea!"

"Well it better be good"

"Oh it is! Shouldn't there be a time where everyone basks in your glory?"

"Yes!"

"Well, now we have basking time!"

"One more _idea_ like that and I'll step on you. You should be glad I force that scum we call fish and stuff to eat there every week."

"Yes sir"

Plankton walked back to the Chum bucket. It was filled with people. People being force fed mostly. Plankton quietly slipped through the crowd and to his office. Trying not to be seen by Karen his computer wife, succeeding he saw somebody in his chair. The person spun around in the chair. Just looking at Plankton. Plankton was looking at him.

"Spongebob what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, we need to take down Squidward!"

"I know, he turned down almost every idea I had!"

"This is why he needs to be removed from power"

"And that's just one reason. He gets mad at everyone who doesn't pay his bills"

"Yeah ok Spongebob, anyway I think that I'll pass"

"Ok but later Plankton you'll join me! I have something else in mind anyway."

Spongebob went to a guns and ammo store.

"I need some heavy artillery."

"You've come to the right place sponge!" said the store clerk who came out of nowhere. Spongebob jumped.

"Where did you come from!"

"Don't worry about that"

"Um ok"

"What kind artillery do you need?"

"The lightest that you have!"

"Well in that case here!" The clerk handed Spongebob something.

"A gun and some ammo. What am I going to do with this?"

"Isn't that what you came to buy?"

"Yes bu-"

"Then go and use it!"

"Ok."

"But be careful it is very unstable. And has a tendency to slide out of your hands!"

"Yeah sure ok"

"Boy, I hope your listening."

"Yeah sure ok"

Spongebob paid for his purchase, and went to the Krusty Krab.

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked the guard with a booming voice.

"It is I, Spongebob of the Squarepants!"

"What do you want?"

"To speak with Squidward Tentacles!"

"Has he summoned you?"

"No."

"Ok go in"

"Wow some tight security."

Spongebob knocked on the door.

"Anybody home?"

"Get out Spongebob."

"NO!"

Spongebob burst through the door with ease.

"Spongebob what are you doing!"

He smacked and kicked the guards. Until he got to Squidwards desk. He reached into his pocket an pulled out-

"A gun!" Squidward cried.

Spongebob remembered what the clerk had said. _Be careful. It is very unstable. And has a tendency to slide out of your hands._

"Spongebob why are you just standing there?"

Spongebob just stood there.

"And why do you have a gun?"

"What oh. Your cruel reign is over!"

But by the time Spongebob finished his speech he was already in cuffs of the po-po.

"Do you think you can take me?" said Squidward.

"Well look at the picture. I was about to shoot you, I ran in attacking your guards, and I just told you your cruel reign needs to end. Yeah I think so."

"Well your wrong. Take him boys!"

"I CHARGE YOU WITH BREAKING AND ENTERING AND ATTEMPED MURDER!" shouted the officer.

"The case of Spongebob Squarepants, vs. Squidward Tentacles, The Honorable Judge, Horace A. Whopper Residing

"All rise"

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor!" Said a familiar voice. It was Squidward!

"We the jury find the defendant Spongebob Squarepants, guilty, of all charges."

"Well Mr. Squarepants have you anything to say for yourself?"

"No your honor" Spongebob mumbled.

"You're to die by firing squad!"

The judge hit his mallet. Making it official. Spongebob was to be killed by firing squad. He was brought to a part of jellyfish fields where he was to die. When the fire was shot it made a loud cracking noise. It shot through Spongebob! He would have fallen but he didn't feel anything but the breeze of the bullet. And little tickle. It had shot strait through his holes. Spongebob was happy. Though he now had to face two years in jail. But he would get out.

"Hey Squarepants your out!"

"Oh I never thought this day would come! I'm Free again!"

"Yeah whatever scram. You don't get on parole thanks to our emperor."

"I got to feed Gary!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………**................................................................................................................................................**

Well now I decided to make this into a one-shot series. Big thanks to Jade's Ring for helping me to make that decision. And check out her totally spies story. I hope you like it!


End file.
